


A Wish Come True

by P1rateW3nch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Commission work, F/M, Might wind up writing more, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: This was a piece commissioned by Thunder-Thighs-Reyes on Tumblr (and I blame her for dragging me into rare pair hell)





	A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece commissioned by Thunder-Thighs-Reyes on Tumblr (and I blame her for dragging me into rare pair hell)

Mako walked through the silent halls of the Watchpoint, admiring the play of moonlight and shadows as he passed a window. It was late, early really, and he was enjoying the silence. This new Overwatch was a boisterous, frenetic group, with few enough agents who enjoyed the beauty found in silence. So he took his pleasures where and when he could, prowling the halls at night.

He paused outside a door, cocking his head as he heard a slight sound coming from within. He heard it again, a muffled cry. He weighed his options, then gently pushed the door open. The room was dark, but he could barely see a figure in the far corner.

“Mako. I didn’t know you were awake.” Mako grunted an acknowledgement as he recognized Satya. “I did not mean to wake you….”

She trailed off, right hand tightening around her left shoulder as she hissed again. He cocked his head, then nodded as the pieces fell into place. Phantom limb pain. Jamie got it sometimes.

He approached her, crouching once he was in reach.

“I can help,” he told her, offering his hand.

She studied it for a long while, but he didn’t resent her for it. They both came from very different backgrounds before Overwatch threw them together, after all, and he had noticed that she was a bit obsessive about cleanliness. He was… less fastidious. Given that he couldn’t fit into any of the showers on the base easily, no one really said anything.

She lay her prosthetic hand in his and he took that as an invitation to move closer. He studied where the prosthetic met flesh, then sighed.

“Need to get this off.”

She reached up and pressed a panel, and the arm came off. He caught it and set it to the side, drawing her closer. He began gently massaging around where it attached, feeling the tautness of her muscles loosening under his ministrations. 

He felt his mind forming thoughts about how the rest of her might feel beneath his hands, but he ruthlessly crushed them before they were more than half formed. She would never be interested in someone like him, and he wouldn’t insult her by offering himself.

Once she relaxed, he helped her get the prosthetic back on, then nodded and left, deciding to give her a bit more space. She tended to keep her distance from the others, but he thought it was out of shyness, rather than coldness.

The following morning, he was surprised to find a note pinned to his door. He opened it, curious. Most everyone on the base used datapads, rather than paper.

_Mako,  
I wanted to thank you for your assistance last night. I was wondering if you might be willing to help me again? I find I have issues most nights after missions._

_Thank you,  
Satya_

He studied the note, then shoved it into his pocket as he made his way to the mess hall. He grunted a greeting as he walked in, dropping a fruit cup in front of Jamie as he settled in with his own breakfast. Overwatch hosted a number of people from all over, with a wide variety of dietary preferences. Luckily for Mako, this made it easier for him.

He settled in his usual corner, keeping an eye on the room as he ate, when Satya slowly approached his table. He cocked an eyebrow at her, then gestured to one of the empty chairs. She sat, gracefully, and studied his face.

He didn’t take his mask off that often, and she thought that was a shame.

“I wanted to thank you again for your help last night.”

He waved that away. “No problem,” he muttered.

“Ay, Mako! When did you tell the uptight sheila you were sweet on her?” Jamie called from across the room.

Mako glared at the younger man, then sighed as he turned his attention to Satya. She hadn’t changed her expression during Jamie’s outburst, or the subsequent scuffle as the rest of the agents in the mess dragged him out, protesting.

“I am not entirely sure I understood what Jamison said,” she began.

Mako nodded and rose, donning his mask as he felt his face burning.

“I was not finished.” She cocked an eyebrow at him and he sat down slowly. “As I was saying. I am not certain I understand completely, but I believe he was saying you wished to court me?”

Mako nodded slowly.

She seemed to consider this, then nodded decisively. “I do not like flowers, they get messy.”

He watched her leave, stunned. 

A few days later, he was helping on a mission in King’s Row. They had completed their goal and were walking back to the Orca, Mako trailing behind the rest as they chatted companionably. He slowed further when he saw a toy store with a large stuffed pig in the window.

He waited until the team was mostly out of sight and ambled into the store. He found a clerk hiding behind the counter and he carefully picked him up by the back of his shirt.

“How much for the piggy?”

“In the window? I mean- You’re with Overwatch? Take it!”

He set the kid down behind the counter and lay some bills out. He knew it wasn’t enough for the plush, but the kid wouldn’t get in as much trouble. He grabbed the pig and met up with the rest of the team at the Orca.

He ignored the teasing when he sat the piggy next to him. He just sat in silence during the flight back, then grabbed the piggy and went to find Satya.

He knocked on her door and waited until it slid open.

“Here. Thought you’d like it.”

She took the piggy from him, then looked up, beaming.

“Mako, it’s precious!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my blog at p1ratew3nch.tumblr.com! My commissions are open!


End file.
